VOCALOID append
by HaruhiLova
Summary: A remake of VOCALOID The Legend of Hatsune Miku. Neiro, a normal high school student, stumbles upon Miku Hatsune, a vocaloid.


Hey there, fans of Vocaloid! Welcome to Vocaloid –append–. This is a story of a normal high-school student named Neiro Kurikaeshi and the Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. This is a re-write of the story VOCALOID The Legend of Hatsune Miku. Please review it any way you want!

VOCALOID -append-

**Program 1**

**Invoking program "MIKU_HATSUNE" arc**

**Nice to meet you! I'm MIKU HATSUNE!**

The rain hit the windows of the computer club room like a baseball hitting an umpire's glove. There was no silence in that room, or any other area in the entire room. Anyone could guess it was not the best day for students to attend classes, or after-school activities. I couldn't pay attention to the document I was typing. The advisor of the club was obviously getting ticked off.

Mr. Kaito, a young teacher, with blue hair and a scarf he never seemed to take off, scratched his head vigorously, trying to erase the loud noise from his ears.

The announcement bell rang, and over the intercom came the student councilmen president's voice.

"Everyone, please evacuate to the gymnasium. Form single file lines, and follow your designated teacher to the gym. That is all."

The sound went back to just the typhoon thrashing the school about.

Mr. Kaito told everyone to line up at the door, and not to let anyone out of place. We did as we were told. I was the last one out of the room. We were only a few feet away from the computer room, when I realized I had forgotten my laptop.

_Damn_. I went back into the room, and grabbed the portable computer. Just as I did, the wind and rain hit the windows hard enough to crash through them. I ducked, and after the all the glass fell to the floor. I jumped to my feet, and _got the hell outta there_.

My class was gone. I ran, desperately trying to find them, but couldn't. I found a door to a room I'd never seen before. I looked around. I erased the thought of going in, and tried to leave the school building to get to the gym, but it was futile; the doors were locked. After a small amount of time spent banging on the doors, I ran to the unknown door. I guessed I'd find shelter there, and opened the door.

As I peered into the room, I found stairs. _Th… There must be a basement! _I thought hopefully. After going down the stairs, I arrived to a dark room with no windows. I took out my cell phone and searched the walls for a light switch, and found one. When the lights shot on, I found what I presumed to be a technology experiment room. The room had tons of computers surrounding a cylinder platform with a girl sitting on it, most likely unconscious.

The girl had two long, teal pigtails, held by blue bands, which covered her exposed body. On her upper left arm was what looked like a tattoo that had the numbers 01 and the words Hatsune Miku. Her legs fell over the edge of the pillar. Her face was perfectly molded, and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping, but she wasn't breathing.

"Wh… What is this?" I uttered.

The platform had a USB port on it. _What could that be for…?_ I took out a double-sided USB cord, and connected the stand to the computer. I had to look away, because the port was in-between her legs.

When I looked at the laptop, a pop-up had appeared:

ERROR!

Other destination wants permission to start the program "MIKU_HATSUNE." Is this okay?

Yes/No

I selected "Yes," and my computer began to glow. I let go, astounded, thinking the computer would fall to the ground. Instead, it began floating. I turned around, and the girl was floating and glowing as well.

I began to back up to the wall behind me. _T… This is insane! What the hell is going on!_

The girl's naked body was revealed, and immediately hidden by a skirt, a collared shirt with no sleeves along with a tie, on both her arms long arm warmers, and soon a long tube shoe/sock. Her pigtail holders had been hidden by another set of pigtail holders, which looked like diamonds. They looked like they were made out of a sturdy material, un-recognizable to me.

Then the girl opened her eye-lids to reveal beautiful, big, turquoise eyes. And she took in a breath. She stopped glowing, and my laptop fell. She caught it, while grunting "Wah!"

She looked around the room until she saw me, still against the wall, sitting, pale and scared.

The girl took a step, and then another, another, another, and reached out to me, and said, "Thank you, Master." She smiled, while clenching the laptop to her chest.

"M-Master?" Color began to return to my face, and I took her hand.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. I am a voice synthesized Vocaloid, created by Crypton Future Media. I am the first Vocaloid in the second wave. My master, you may call me Miku." She said, helping me stand up

"V-Vocaloid? Voice synthesized? What?" I was dumbly repeating her words.

"What is my master's name?" Miku asked.

I was awe-stricken for a moment, not with a word coming out. But eventually, I was able to say: "Neiro Kurikaeshi. You can call me Neiro." When she was calling me "master," it felt weird. "Vocaloid?"

"Yes, Vocaloid is a program meant to provide music and voice to the world." Miku said, proudly.

When I took a closer look at her, she was pretty cute. Her eyes looked like a young child's, and her cheeks had blush lines on it. Her body seemed to sway with every step she took. She was beautiful.

"But, why are you in my school's basement?" I said, scratching my head.

She stared at me with a blank smile for a while. _P-Plot hole? _She looked around, and found a big steel plate on the wall. On it were the words in English "Crypton Future Media Headquarters." "Ah! This must've been a secret laboratory! That would explain why I'm under classes of students!" Miku returned to me, with the same blank smile she used only moments ago. "But, why are you here?"

I knocked my head for a while. It seems that I'd forgotten why I was here. I remembered. "Well, they announced a while ago there was a tornado warning around this area."

"Oh, then why aren't you gone, Master Neiro?" Miku asked, concerned.

"They locked all doors before I had a chance to leave."

"Why? Do they not like you?"

"I-It's not like that! I rushed back into the classroom I'd evacuated from to get my laptop. I worked hard to get it. I got lots of part-time jobs to get the money to afford a good one. I wasn't gonna let a typhoon get to it!"

"Oh, I see. Well, I must thank you for that. If you hadn't gotten the laptop, you wouldn't have been able to awaken me." Miku smiled. "By the way, might I have a look?" She pointed to the portable computer.

I nodded, slowly.

Miku opened the computer and sat on the floor. She began typing on the computer at hyper-speed. I was unable to see her fingers.

"Hey… What are you doing?" I crouched near her.

Without looking away from the laptop screen, she said in a monotone voice: "EXECUTING CONTRACT BETWEEN NEIRO KURIKAESHI AND MIKU HATSUNE. LOADING VOICE BANK DATA… LOADING SONG DATA… CODE C.F.M_VOCALOID2 01... ALL CLEAR… CONTRACT COMPLETE."

Miku and the computer began glowing again, and suddenly ceased. Miku looked at me. She handed the computer back.

"What was that?" I stared at her with a blank face.

"Neiro, you are now my master. You have the ability to command my voice data now, with the laptop." She touched the computer.

"…I'm an idol manager?" I said, unwary of what she meant.

"Well, to put into easier terms, I guess that's right." Miku smiled again.

We laughed, and I suddenly felt a wet spot under me. _Water?_ I looked around, and saw water trickling from the steps from where I'd come down from. Miku and I stood up quickly, and headed for the stairs, to get out of the building. "Oh, no! We gotta get out of here!" I grabbed her hand, and began running up the stairs.

When we reached the top, I realized we didn't have a lot of time before the school floods.

_The roof!_

"Miku, follow me!" We raced to the top of the school. Miku and I eventually reached the top, but we met someone else there, waiting for us.

"You kept me waiting, Miku." The figure said. It was the class council's president, Neru Akita, and she didn't look happy.


End file.
